1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, to a semiconductor chip, to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and to an electronic apparatus, and particularly to a semiconductor chip which is tailored to flip-chip mounting technique.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-407386, filed Dec. 5, 2003, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-305519, filed Oct. 20, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, there is a strong demand to reduce the size, width, and weight, and manufacturing cost of mobile electronic apparatuses, such as portable phones and notebook-type personal computers. In order to meet such a demand, higher integration of semiconductor chips used in various electronic apparatuses has been considered, and various semiconductor mounting techniques have been researched and developed.
As a technique for mounting semiconductor chips which is effective and is capable of reliably being molded with a resin, the flip-chip mounting technique has been proposed, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-286299. In this method, bumps made of nickel and gold are provided on a semiconductor chip, and the semiconductor chip and a wiring board are electrically connected via an anisotropic conductive resin layer.
This technique, however, has a problem. In order to ensure a good electrical connection with the wiring board, the conductive particles contained in the anisotropic conductive resin layer need to penetrate to the gold layer which forms the surface of bumps provided on the semiconductor chip. Thus, a further cost reduction cannot be achieved since it is necessary to form a gold layer having a sufficient thickness.